Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) products are the developing trend of the future display, have advantages such as high color gamut, and high contrast etc., have attracted many agencies and manufacturers to develop and produce. The mainstream OLEDs are divided into a bottom-emission mode and a top-emission mode according to emission direction of the light-emitting layer (EL).